Schizophreniac
by BritishSNL
Summary: My first story is about Lola getting her revenge after her enemies put her in a crazy mental condition from last night.
1. The List

Lola Bunny can still remember how she got the bad case of schizophrenia.

It was one summer night before she went to bed, she took some sleeping pills and has to wait one hour before she can go to sleep. And she chooses to watch television for one hour. And then, she heard a sound coming from her kitchen.

"What the hell was that noise?" Lola said.

And she went to the kitchen to find out who is making all the noise. And then, she was surprisingly been attack by intruders. Lola went all crazy mad and have gotten schizophrenia and passed out.

And one day, Lola has finally planned her revenge by knowing how her enemies have gotten schizophrenia from the past.

"Time to write my schizophrenia list", Lola said.

And so on, she picked up a black marker and some printing paper and wrote the names of the people who attacked her and their true obvious past.

The Schizophrenia List:

Tina Russo Duck. She was bullied by British gangsters.

Daffy Duck. Had terrible herpes on his lips.

Prissy Hen. Has weird stomach pain.

Porky Pig. His eye has been poked out by the Queen of Hearts.

Foghorn Leghorn. His schizophrenic past is top secret.

And so on, she went on a journey to plot her revenge and took the list with her. And she brought a red marker with her to cross off the names of her enemies. And she also brought her killing weapons to her violent journey.

Lola can't imagine how her enemies turned crazy mad with psychedelic fear around them when thinking about the horrific past and will die from their past.


	2. Number 1

Lola begins her violent journey by hunting down Target No. 1. She flew on an airplane to London where Tina was living. And she went to Tina's address: 1623 South Mildew Street.

When she knocked on the door, Tina opened it.

"Hi", Tina said.

"Hey, Duck," Lola said. And Lola entered her house and so on, the two drank tea.

Those two starred at each other and Lola began to have her eye sight to be red and hears repeating siren sounds (from the Kill Bill series).

And then, Lola throws a knife at Tina's chest. Tina began to have scary visions of being bullied by British gangsters. It's like seeing a lot of scary episodes of this so called, _American Horror Story._

And with the story continuing, Tina was dead.

After that, Lola grabs a red marker and crossed off Tina's name on the list. And Lola began to have a vision about the intruder thing and Tina wasn't in that event, anymore.

And up next on her list is Daffy Duck. He had a rare case of herpes when he was 23 years old.

She flew to Chicago, and visits City Target (Apparently located in downtown), where Target No. 2 is at.


	3. Number 2

When Lola came to Chicago to fight against Daffy, she soon remembers him at her trip over here. She saw Daffy at Navy Pier about six months ago. When she stopped thinking about it, she concentrates on the attack.

Lola sees a scatter of shopping carts filled with poor people. These poor things live inside the scattered shopping bags. The youngest in the group was a 14-year-old boy who ran away from home.

Lola went to the dressing room and disguises herself as a poor person. When she sees Daffy coming to the poor people zone, she gets to her position and hides inside the empty shopping cart.

"I wonder who should I rape today", Daffy said.

Apparently, Daffy goes to City Target each day to rape a poor person.

And then, Daffy found his target. And it was Lola.

"I've never raped her before", Daffy said.

Before Daffy could rape her, he has to put his condoms inside the men's restroom. This helps Lola get ready for a sneak attack on him.

When Daffy got out of the restroom, he goes back to the scatter of shopping carts to rape Lola.

Lola sees Daffy and gets ready for the sneak attack scene.

"Wait one more second so he would fall for his worst nightmare known as getting herpes", Lola said so in a silent way.

And finally, Daffy went inside the shopping cart where Lola is. And the suspense has just begun.

"Time for the great smooch, Miss Romantic", Daffy said.

And then, Lola grabs a scented candle which smells like roses.

Daffy felt like someone is extremely making-out with him. And he just looked at mirror and discovers that he has herpes.

Daffy has been shocked by is own schizophrenic past.

"I HAVE HERPES!" Daffy yelled.

When Daffy came to the escalators, he stopped and thinks about his past. And then, he sees Lola and she pushed him off the escalators.

Lola took her red marker and crossed off Daffy's name on the list. And she vanished off to Target No. 3 which is in Paris.


	4. Number 3

Lola had just come to Paris to find Target No. 3. Of course her third target is Prissy Hen. She remembered Prissy from when Lola went to the Louvre Museum.

Prissy gave her a DVD called, **The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly**. Lola liked what she gave her that day.

"I need to plan an attack. But how?" Lola said.

And she got a call from Prissy telling her that she's living. Prissy lives in the Les Corallines loft house. Her room number is 426.

Lola quickly went into Prissy's destination.

Meanwhile…

Prissy was minding her own business in her apartment and suddenly…

***ding-dong!***

"I wonder who could that be", Prissy questioned.

Prissy opened the door and sees Lola standing outside her apartment.

"Hello, Prissy", Lola said.

"Yes. It's you Lola", Prissy replied.

Lola entered Prissy's apartment and thought about the schizophrenic past.

Lola thought of a plan quickly before Prissy can think of one. It goes to show you that you need to think fast like a snake in a scientific way to describe it.

Those two sat on a nice comfy sofa and have a strong conversation.

"What brings you to my apartment?" Prissy asked.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out", Lola answered.

And for that matter, Lola had began the suspense.

Prissy went into the pantry and grabs of bottle of sweet vodka.

And just one drink, Lola and Prissy went to the balcony and suddenly… Lola pushes Prissy off the balcony and in towards the fountain.

Prissy got up from the fountain and back to her apartment. In her apartment, Lola was gone. Suddenly, Prissy heard a croaking sound on the ceiling. She found that sound from her room. Prissy opened the closet which leads her to the attic. And she grabbed the lighter and lights it up. Soon, she went up into the attic. And what she saw was Lola standing in the middle of the attic.

Prissy touches Lola and suddenly… **LOLA ATTACKS PRISSY!**

After that, Lola grabs her red marker and crossed off Prissy's name off the list. And what she's having up next is a battle between Target No. 4 and Lola herself.


	5. Number 4

All Lola needs is to find Porky's destination. But it was too impossible to find. Lola checks her list and has defeated three of her enemies: **Tina Russo Duck, Daffy Duck, and Prissy Hen**.

"What am I going to do? I don't know where he is", said Lola.

Lola quickly remembers the place Porky moved. Porky's hideout is located in the Western Peak of Texas. And so, she takes a flight into Texas.

Meanwhile…

Porky is sitting on his couch with $8,000,000 inside his trailer.

"I can't believe I ended up rich thanks to Foghorn", Porky said in his mind.

Meanwhile…

Lola had just come to Porky's hideout. She remembered him in Las Vegas getting a few drinks of rum before Porky ends up with an eye patch.

She walked towards Porky's trailer with tons of rage in her face.

Lola knocks on the door and Porky opens it.

Porky stares at her rage-filled eyes while the repeating siren sounds playing in the background.

These two began to have a battle inside a trailer. Porky pushes Lola and she hits herself with a cabinet. Lola sees a sword engraved:

"_To Daffy: A soul that I need to hire for the sake of my entire fury. –Foghorn"_.

These two wrecked the whole trailer.

"Face it, Porky. Fighting me can get you nowhere from your schizophrenic past", Lola said.

**Flashback…**

Porky was at the Hearts' castle ready for his punishment. Once it began, The Queen of Hearts pokes one of Porky's eyes out.

"I knew you would guess my darkest pasts", Porky said.

And so on, these two had a sword fight and they crossed each other.

Lola grabs a small pin from her pocket and lets in the air filled with frights.

And then, she poked Porky's other eye out which causes him to be blind.

Lola lets go of the pin and walks out of Porky's trailer.

The battle between her and Porky leaves the whole trailer messy. All the glasses and windows were broken, the walls were smashed with a little bit of cracks, and Porky, the defeated pig, was left alone blind and goes on a rampage.

Lola crossed off Porky's name off the list and prepares herself to fight the boss.


	6. The Final Battle

Lola discovers that Foghorn's hideout in Chicago (where she defeated Daffy in City Target). And so, Lola came to Chicago and begins to relax until the day of the final battle begins.

One day, Lola was sitting at an empty table under the awnings of some restaurant and suddenly Bugs came to Lola's table.

"Hey, Bugs", Lola greeted.

"Hey, Lola", Bugs replied to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lola.

"I came to explore Windy City (a nickname for Chicago if you know everything about that city). What are you doing here?" asked Bugs.

"I came to seek an old friend of mine", said Lola.

"What friend?" asked Bugs.

Lola sighs and tells Bugs why she came over here.

**5 minutes later…**

"So that's why you came to Chicago?" asked Bugs.

"Yes", Lola replied to him.

Bugs began to look surprised about what Lola said. After that, Bugs left Lola's table.

Lola checks into a hotel and begins training for the battle. During her training, Lola begins to remember Foghorn from her childhood. Foghorn gave her a red dotted bonnet (headwear made of cloth) and puts it on her head. Lola's childhood friend became a total nightmare when her childhood passed away.

Suddenly, Lola hears laughter next door. And it sounds like Foghorn's laughter. Lola glues on a smile most regretful and unpleasant. Lola walks next door to Foghorn's hotel room. Lola knocks on his door and he opens it.

"Good evening, Lola", Foghorn greeted.

"Hey Foghorn", Lola replied to him.

Lola enters his room and plots her revenge against him.

"What brings you here?" asked Foghorn.

"It's something…" Lola said.

Lola came towards Foghorn's **bar** side of his room. The **bar **side contains cosmos, champagne, vodka, moscato, and more of the sort.

"Lola, I know what you're doing and I apologize", Foghorn said.

"Why?" asked Lola.

"I know what I've just did wrong. I accidently attacked the wrong person", Foghorn said.

"What are you talking about?" said Lola.

"I was supposed to attack Barnyard Dawg. Apparently, Daffy was playing with the super computer that keeps track of that dawg", said Foghorn.

The door knocks and Foghorn opens it. The person outside the room was **BARNYARD DAWG**!

"Hello, Foggy", Barnyard Dawg grouched.

"**LOLA!**" Foghorn yelled.

"Lola?" questioned Barnyard Dawg.

Lola suddenly attacks Barnyard Dawg and kicks him out of the room.

"So that's why you attacked me by accident?" asked Lola.

"Yes", Foghorn said.

And so, Lola had gone into her theories and discovered all of her people's schizophrenic pasts except for Tina meaning they've never had good things in common.

Foghorn and Lola checks out of the hotel and leaves. And Lola sees Bugs going to ride inside the trolley. Foghorn and Lola quickly got inside and Lola throws her list into the wind and they vanished.

**The End.**


End file.
